Memories of You
by WapChan
Summary: It has OC's in it. Okay, so There's a new member named Ryuu who becomes a close friend quickly. Her best friends become Wap and KailsOCs, as well as Kisame and Itachi. Somehow Kisame falls in love. Pairings: SasoWap, DeiKai, KisaCam[slight KisaRy], ItaRy
1. Chapter 1: My name is

Mmk, I want it to be clear.

Discalimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO. Rights to Naruto belong to Masashi kishimoto, but Ryuu and Wap are mine. Also, this story is more of that that took place in an RP, but its true[from the RP except in a shortened timeline. Rp: © Alyssa and Krissi. Kails: © Krissi

Wap has brown hair and green/blue eyes.

Ryuu has purpleish hair and redish eyes.

Kails has light blonde hair and green eyes.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

**"Who is she? **" 

Itachi's words cut the silence that seemed to have woven itself between all the male Akatsuki members and a new one, a female. He noted her long dark purple hair and petite stature, and took a few steps to his fellow Akatsukians.(lol) He also noted that she was quieter, and she kind of reminded him of a cat.

The female stood, watching Itachi with her soft red eyes. "Ryuushii Aritoki. Ryuu for short." She lifted her hand swiftly and put it out.

Itachi blink it and took it. "Itachi Uchiha." He shook hands with her and then let go, continuing his way back to his room.

Kisame watches his partner walk to his room. "Neh, He'll take time getting use to." He nods to Ryuu. "Ryuu, neh? Hoshigake Kisame."

Atfer everyone was introduced, Ryuu hung around a bit. She remembered hearing of two more females in the Akatsuki that were out for the time being, but would be back. Their names were that of Wap and Kails.

_Names of intrigue,_ Ryuu thought now. Her eyes scanned around a bit, fixing on a picture. She smiled a bit. _A blondie and a __brunette__. They look nice._ She thought again, looking at the picture.

**"OHAIO!"**

Two females burst through the door. The first, a brown-haired girl, had yelled out in greeting. It seemed to take a minute for the brunette to notice that there was another girl.

The blonde was the first to bow a bit. "… Gomenasai," She said, and then bowed again. "I'm Kails.." She smiled.

The brunette's eyes flickered a bit. "Gomen!" She bowed to. "I'm Wap."

Ryuu smiled a tad. She nodded her head in a bow back. "Ryuushii Aritoki.. Ryuu for short, if you please."

Wap squeaked. "Awesome name!"

A smile spred across Ryuu's face. "Thanks."

"Meet everyone already? Come on let's go!" Kails and Wap said, not letting Ryuu say anything in protest. They grabbed her hands and dragged her to Itachi's room. "Itachi, Ryuu. Ryuu, Itachi." They announced, and dragged her to Deidara's. "Deidara, Ryuu. Ryuu, Deidara." They did this so on and so forth.


	2. Chapter 2: My Idol

Within exactly a week, Ryuu had managed to edge her way into being friends with everyone. Particularly two groups, though. She spent a lot of time with Kails and Wap, and soon learned a few different things. Quietly, she listed these to herself.

Itachi was single, yet didn't quite believe in love.

Kisame had a girlfriend named Cammy.

Sasori was with Wap, hands down no questions asked.

Deidara was with Kails, hands down no questions asked.

No questions asked because they were married.

"So... Yeah… Anyway, let's go back now!" Wap jumped up and started marching back to the house.

Kails followed Wap quietly, not saying anything.

Ryuu took a second to process and leaped up and followed. She also began to notice that what Wap said was exactly what Wap did.

-x-x-x-

An hour or so later, Ryuu stood out in the woods with Kisame and Itachi. It just appeared to her that she'd just told her whole life story.

Kisame stood, unblinking. His eyes stayed trained on a butterfly, quietly watching it flap its wings. ".. That sounded very colorful." He smiled a bit at her.

Ryuu blinked. "I'd call it red, if it were a color. Lots of blood, I suppose."

Itachi looked up at her. "Yes, lots of blood. You... idolized me?" He looked down again quickly.

Ryuu faintly smiled. She thought she saw him smile or smirk a little. "Ah. Yeah, actually, I did."

Itachi turned away. "Well, I'm going to go read or something." And with that, he was gone.

-x-x-x-

((These are Ryuu's memories, so now she's skipping a few years. Enjoy the interlude. XD))


	3. Chapter 3: Saving you

Ryuu sat at the side of a lake, glancing in at her reflection. She put a finger in, sending flickers of the distortion of the water in waves.

Kisame watched her quietly as he walked around the lake.

Itachi was sitting by another part of the lake by the side Ryuu was on. In seconds, Ryuu was at his side.

"He looks really nervous and worried…" Ryuu noted, a tint of worriedness in her voice.

Itachi nodded. "I wonder what's on his mind."

"I'm going over there." Ryuu stood in one swift motion and walked over to Kisame. "Kisame, what's wrong?"

Kisame's eyes widened. He looked at her shimmering eyes and he softened a bit. "Okay, I can't hide it any longer. I love you, Ryuu-chan. I lust for you in ways I can't even comprehend. I love everything about you, even your flaws. I have for a long time, Ryuu-chan." He was now looking down at his feet.

Itachi's eyes widened as he overheard the conversation.

Ryuu lifted her hand. "Kisame, you can always tell me anything… I can't believe I didn't see this, either. Kisame, I love you like a brother and all-"

Kisame nods. "I know, it's best we're just friends anyway. I've got Cammy-chan, right?" He seemed somewhat hurt, but Ryuu wasn't about to say anything. He looked over at Ryuu and could see she was worried and confused.

Ryuu turned away and walked over to Itachi quietly. "Why didn't I see that coming?" She had a serious look on her face.

Itachi shrugs. "I know, I hadn't seen it either. I can usually tell when Kisame is feeling these things, but I guess I didn't this time… I usually know, though. And I wonder why he didn't tell me, we always tell each other everything."

Ryuu nods. "I know, I'm kind of feeling guilty in a way, though. Part of me feels really bad."

"It's okay, he'll live." Itachi nods, giving a reassuring look with out trying.

Ryuu smiles and nods. "Ya, you're probably right. Like always." She smiled a bit and stood without saying more and went back over to her spot by the lake. She lay down on her stomach and quietly watched her reflection again.

Kisame went over to Itachi. "Hm. It's weird, but I love the way she does that. How she gets up and walks off saying nothing. And I also love how she pretends nothing is bothering her but will admit it later on if you ask her straight on."

Ryuu got up and walked over. "Hi guys." She sat by them quietly. "What's up? There's something I wanted to comment on. That's why I came over here. Kisame what you said earlier probably came from the heart and I just wanted to say I appreciate your being straight forward. It was nice and… huh… well… what was..." She got up and walked back over to her spot and stripped herself of her cloak and headband and dove into the lake.

Kisame smiled a bit. "I love how she does that, too. How she forgets what she is saying and then does whatever. How come it is so easy to tell you things?"

Itachi blinked. "Uh... Because I never comment back badly and because I'd never say anything to anyone else?"

Kisame nods. "Yeah, you're probably right, huh?"

Ryuu was now practicing her lung capacity. She took a deep breath and pushed off a rock and rocketed into the center of the lake and poked her head above the water. She looked over at Kisame and Itachi and smirked a bit. She went back under water and swam over to the edge by Kisame and Itachi. She splashed the two of them. "Get in here or suffer the consequences." She splashed them again.

Kisame grumbled something but stripped himself of his cloak and took a running dive.

Ryuu smiled triumphantly. She squiggled her eyebrows a bit as she looked at Itachi. She splashed him again. "Get in here."

Itachi didn't budge. "Water." He commented.

Ryuu splashed him a little once more. "Eh, fine." She went back into the center of the lake and then did laps. Soon she got out.

Kisame got out too and went over by Itachi and lay down, drying. "She's a good swimmer. Really fast."

Itachi nodded, but didn't answer.

"It makes me love her all the more," Kisame said. "Seeing her like that."

Ryuu hide behind a bush while she got off her shirt and pants, and then just slipped her cloak on over her. She wrung her clothes out and set them over a branch to dry. She went over by Itachi and Kisame, slightly shivering but you couldn't tell very well. She got onto a low low branch and lay on it, and began to sing.

Kisame whispered to Itachi. _"She sings like an angel__.."_

Ryuu sat up. "Hey, guys, what do you want to do?" At the same time she glomped Itachi down. "Ha-ha, good. Twice in one day. Okay, since I chose swimming and Kisame chose camping, it's your turn to choose, Itachi-kun."

Itachi looked up at her. "The quiet game."

Kisame nods. "Okay… starts… now."

Silence fell upon the three. Ryuu sat on Itachi quietly.

Itachi took out purple nail polish and began repainting his nails. He said nothing.

Ryuu then lay on him, trying to get him to protest.

Itachi continued painting his nails after glancing down in a confused way.

Kisame was trying hard not to laugh. He held it in, because he wasn't going to give in either. At the same time, deep down he was envious. He'd give anything if she'd lay on HIM like that.

Ryuu played with Itachi's hair, still trying to get him to protest. She fiddled with his cloak. She moved her face close to his and almost kissed him but instead she said, "I give." She got up and went over to the branch her clothes were on and dressed.

Kisame blinked a bit. "… Lucky lucky Itachi." He smiled a bit and shook his head.

The three all silently sensed a bit more power enter the area. Suddenly, a hundred ninja surrounded them.

Ryuu silently activated her Sugiraishuu, which was like Sharingan, but it didn't hurt the user as much.

Itachi activated his Sharingan slowly, dying a little inside.

Kisame looked at Itachi. "Itachi don't hurt yourself much, we need you."

Ryuu nodded as she began to take out a few Nin that came at her.

Kisame and Itachi quietly took out a few of their own also.

Ryuu saw one head towards Itachi and Kisame, holding a sword. She leapt behind them and in front of the ninja. The Nin stabbed her through the stomach swiftly. Her eyes returned to their normal color and she coughed blood.

Itachi's eyes widened and he cut the guy's head off that stabbed Ryuu.

Kisame looked at Ryuu. "Ryuu! You're not leaving, are you?" His eyes searched her whitened face.

Ryuu's expression was blank but with a little of the strength that there was, she lifted her hand and gave him a thumbs up. "Of course not… one stab to the…" She paused and coughed a little blood. "To the stomach won't kill me… don't worry… about me…"

Kisame put a hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes a bit. "Ryuu…"

"No, Kisame…" Ryuu looked down, a sort of craziness entering her eyes. The blood returned to her face. "Step back a bit."

Kisame obeyed. Itachi obeyed also.

Ryuu pulled the sword out and put one hand over the wound, holding the pain. Then she let her hand fall to her side, and she just ignored the pain. "Itachi-kun, I've loved you for so long… And Kisame-kun you've changed me for the better… and I'm not letting a bunch of bastards knock you around…" She looked up, the bloodlust in her eyes. She lifted both of her hands up, palms at the other nin. "So I can't leave." She released a huge ball of black electricity. Within seconds, she had killed all the ninjas that had attacked them. Then she fell to the ground from blood loss, and coughed again. "Ugh. It can't kill me but it can eat away at me." She got up and began walking away. "Let's go."

Kisame nodded and began walking too. He walked close behind her incase she fell.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She walked a little faster and stumbled. She tried again.

Itachi got bored of going slow and picked her up.

"Itachi-kun, you're always saving me…" Ryuu said, admiring him.

"Nah, you saved yourself. I'm just helping." Itachi said.

"I don't want to be a burden…" Ryuu said.

"You aren't a burden, don't worry." Itachi replied back, still carrying her.

Ryuu held her hand over her wound, not wanted to get blood on Itachi.

"I can wash the cloak, don't worry about it."

Ryuu let her hand drop. "Kisame how can you love a burden of skin like me?" She said, looking up.

Kisame sighs. "You aren't a burden, Ryuu-chan. You're a good addition to us."

Ryuu fell asleep before he replied.

"She can't die because of us..? She cares about us a lot, Itachi-san. She sure is strong when it comes to saving herself and us." Kisame noted.

Itachi nods and shrugs. "Yeah, I suppose she is."

Kisame looks at Itachi. "She loves you. You're lucky, Itachi-san."

Itachi shrugs. "Yeah, too bad I don't love."

Ryuu woke up and got out of Itachi's arms and walked on her own. She kept walking ahead of them like that.

Kisame blinked. He said nothing but had a questioning look.

Itachi blinked too and walked faster. "I wonder…"

Kisame nodded. "Same here."

Ryuu looked back. "I've had a revelation! I'm not going to let myself be a bundle of burden. I'm also not going to sit around for love."

Itachi blinked again. "You aren't a burden…"

Ryuu nodded. "Which is why now I'm going to be the savior and sacrifice!"

Kisame's eyes went big. "You're going to sacrifice yourself to us…? For fights…?"

Ryuu nodded a bit. "That's right, Kisame-kun."

Itachi sighed. "You don't have to do that. We can all take it."

Ryuu shook her head and goes ahead.

Kisame sighed. "She makes me crazy. Itachi-san, you sure you don't love her?"

Itachi looked around. "Well, I don't really even know what love is."

Kisame smiled. "It's when you care about the other person more. Where you think about the other person more than you think about yourself."

Itachi looked up at Kisame. "I think about you and Ryuu more than I think about yourself. Ryuu even more than that… wondering what she thinks…"

Kisame smiled bigger. "That's love, Itachi-san. You love Ryuu."

Itachi blinked. How couldn't he have known this?

Ryuu was sniffing a flower up ahead. She moved a little and the Zetsu sperm (Joke about Pollen ©Bijou/Megan) got everywhere. She coughed a bit and waved her hands around.

Kisame mistook Ryuu's waving for actual waving. He waved back. "Maybe you should tell her."

Ryuu moved over to them, holding the Zetsu sperm less flower. "Hey, look what I found."

Itachi grabbed her hand and kissed the hell out of her.

Ryuu backed away when he finished kissing. "Okay, I'll go along with it and act like I know what it means. Nah, the suspense is killing me. Kisame what does he mean?"

Kisame looks at Itachi. "Tell her."

Itachi frowns a bit, eyes going big, unknowing of what to say.

"Say what I said before." Kisame coached.

Itachi held the same expression.

Kisame moved closer to Itachi and whispered in his ear. "Repeat after me, 'I love you.'"

Itachi repeated it, but it sounded like a question. "I love you?"

Ryuu's cheeks turned red. "I love you too?"

((insert partying here of Wap and Kails because they were trying to get Itachi and Ryuu together lol. 2000+ words baby. Yes.))


End file.
